For many years, industry (e.g., the transportation industry) has been concerned with designing systems for sealing, reinforcing or baffling structures of articles of manufacture (e.g., automotive vehicles). Such systems can include a carrier, an expandable material or both. It is generally desirable for such systems to be relatively inexpensive. It is also typically desirable for such systems to be relatively easy to form. Moreover, it is typically desirable for such systems to be easily assembled to an article of manufacture such as an automotive vehicle. Thus, the present invention seeks to provide an improved system and method for sealing, reinforcing or baffling wherein the system, the method or both exhibit one or more of the aforementioned desirable characteristics or other desirable characteristics.